1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that combines a sun visor with eyewear. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sun visor with a lens having a frame, which can be incrementally rotated about its axis.
2. Discussion of Background
Our society thrives on outdoor activity. Those of us who enjoy the outdoors usually carry eyewear to protect against intense visible light and ultraviolet rays. Sunglasses, visors, or the combination of both have traditionally blocked dangerous ultraviolet sunlight while providing the user with a more comfortable perspective to better enjoy an outdoor activity.
Sunglasses are available in a multitude of styles and sizes but may not be suited for more active pursuits. Sun visors have many advantages: they are effective sun blocks, durable, inexpensive and often stylish for the consumer, and easy to manufacture. Sun visors, however, have limited shielding against reflecting sunlight, do not block ultraviolet light from the eyes and can be inadequate for glare off the surface of water or snow. Combining sunglasses with a sun visor is perhaps the best practical solution to enjoy the advantages of both worlds.
Sun visors that combine tinted lenses having a frame are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,593 granted to Eloranta and U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,838 granted to Liautaud attach the eyewear frame and a visor through slits formed in a visor that receive tabs notched on the side of the eyewear. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,109 granted to Wheeler uses buckles that fit into snaps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,451 granted to McAllen uses eyeglass supports with VELCRO.RTM. patches that attach to headbands, caps and the like.
The rotation of a lens frame attached to a sun visor between an up and a down position is certainly advantageous for storing or giving alternate choices of protection for blocking more or less intense light. Combinations of visors with lenses having a frame that feature incremental rotation are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,696,198 granted to Gross and U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,475 granted to Lynd, et al. teach of incrementally rotating the eyeglasses on a visor or cap.
Although visors with eyewear exist, there remains a need for designs that permit incremental rotation of lenses from a stored, non-operational position to an operational position.